Perverso
by Kagome-chn LP
Summary: Squalo sempre quis poder... Um poder muito maior do que qualquer outro jamais teria. Então era natural que, desde aquele dia, ele passasse a desejar Xanxus.


**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertence a Amano Akira

_**Atenção:** Essa fanfic contém hints de **yaoi**._

* * *

_**Fanfic escrita para o FFSOL 100 Temas – Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009: O RETORNO**_

**Tema 79: Bandeira**

**-**

Mesmo ligado aos Vongola, Superbi Squalo não conseguia ser influenciado pelas palavras de fidelidade ditas pelos mais velhos da família. Squalo queria poder. Independente da família, Squalo queria saciar seu desejo de tornar-se o novo Imperador da Espada. Não lhe importava se lutava sob a bandeira rubra dos Vongola... O importante era vencer, sempre.

_**Il mio sguardo sa difendersi  
**__Meu olhar sabe se defender  
__**Ma muore dalla voglia e  
**__Mas morre de vontade  
__**Oramai lo sai  
**__Assim há tempos, sabia?  
__**Tutto il giorno e anche la notte  
**__Toda manhã e madrugada  
__**Il tuo pensiero è qua e mi fotte e  
**__Você está aqui no meu pensamento e me detona  
__**Oramai lo sai  
**__Assim há tempos, sabia?  
_

Quando conheceu Xanxus, Squalo era um dos mais promissores soldados da Varia, elite dos assassinos dos Vongola. Suas personalidades se confrontavam: Squalo era orgulhoso e gostava de se exibir; Xanxus tinha um orgulho tão grande quanto o de Squalo e um temperamento muito mais explosivo (literalmente). Era melhor enfrentar cem soldados do que a Fúria de Xanxus... E naquele dia, enquanto seu líder caminhava pelo caminho criado pelos soldados, Squalo encarou Xanxus.

E Xanxus sorriu.

Squalo sempre quis poder... Um poder muito maior do que qualquer outro jamais teria.

Então era natural que, desde aquele dia, ele passasse a desejar Xanxus.

_**Ora su  
**__As vezes alto  
__**Ora giù  
**__As vezes Baixo  
__**30 gradi Fahrenheit il tuo profumo**__  
30 graus Fahrenheit é o seu perfume  
__**Scotta  
**__Queima  
__**Parli tanto parlo troppo  
**__Fala muito, falo bastante  
__**E adesso trova il modo e fammi stare zitto  
**__Então encontre um meio que me faça ficar quieto  
__**(fammi stare zitto)  
**__(me faça ficar quieto)  
__**Su riposa un poco i tendini  
**__Descanse um pouco essa tensão__**  
Asciugati e riprenditi  
**__Enxugue-se e recomece__**  
Oramai lo sai  
**__É o momento, sabia?  
__**Il mio sguardo sa difendersi  
**__Meu olhar sabe se defender__**  
Ma è capace anche ad arrendersi  
**__Mas é capaz de se render também__**  
Lo sai, lo sai  
**__Sabia? Saiba...__**  
**_

Xanxus não era um homem fácil de se lidar. Squalo já perdera as contas das vezes que entrara na principal sala de comando só para receber um golpe do líder. Provavelmente estava irritado com o clima, ou apenas entediado. Xanxus não ligava para o que Squalo fazia ou dizia – mesmo ele sendo o segundo em comando, por opção, diga-se de passagem. Alguns diziam que Xanxus apenas gostava de destruir e lutar, comandar com punhos de ferro e ser obedecido – o que não era uma inverdade-; Xanxus não lutava por nenhuma bandeira, os conselheiros diziam.

Mas Squalo lutava por Xanxus.

"Eu vou acabar com aquele velhote... Serei o Décimo Vongola, e ninguém vai me impedir..."

Mesmo que isso significasse trair os Vongola.

"Parece divertido. Vou com você..."

Xanxus sorrira.

"Eu sei"

_**Ora su ora giù  
**__Ora alto, ora baixo  
__**Pancia, piedi, fianchi  
**__Barriga, pés, quadril  
__**Ali degli dei  
**__Asas divinas__**  
I tuoi occhi  
**__E teus olhos__**  
Ridi tanto rido troppo  
**__Você ri muito, eu rio bastante__**  
Sgomitando con il labbro faccio spazio  
**__Afastando os lábios abro espaço__**  
E ora fammi spazio  
**__Agora me dê espaço  
_

Xanxus encarou por mais de uma vez que não era suficientemente poderoso para liderar os Vongola. Fora aprisionado pelo Nono Líder, e depois por aquele Sawada Tsunayoshi... O homem do X duplo jamais ganhara o título de "Décimo". Talvez lhe faltasse o sangue que ligava os antigos líderes, mas jamais faltou poder. Xanxus jamais aceitara que Sawada comandasse os Vongola em seu lugar. Mas não era um homem sem bandeira, Squalo acreditava. Lutando contra os vermes que Byakuran enviara, o próprio Xanxus disse que nos momentos de crise, todos da família lutavam como um.

_**Il fatto è che tu sai cosa cerco  
**__O fato é que você sabe o que eu quero__**  
Collo spalle mento  
**__Pescoço, costas e queixo__**  
Sono un bastardo cronico  
**__Sou um bastardo inveterado__**  
Stringimi forte  
**__Abrace-me forte__**  
Il petto mi sorride perverso  
**__O peito e me sorria, perverso__**  
E sgridami se ho torto e dopo  
**__Acabe comigo se eu errar e depois__**  
Uno a me uno a te  
**__Um para mim, um para você__**  
Uno a tutti e due  
**__Um para os dois  
_

Squalo não lutava pelos Vongola, mesmo que Xanxus o fizesse. Deixara isso claro, por muitas e muitas vezes. Squalo era um homem sem bandeira. O queria era poder, e faria qualquer coisa para tê-lo...

"Qualquer coisa?"

"Qualquer coisa..."

_**Cicatrice poi la luce  
**__Cicatriz e depois a luz  
__**Brucia e ti si addice  
**__Queima e então vicia  
__**Tutto ha un gioco tutto è vuoto  
**__Tudo é um jogo, tudo é vazio  
__**Tutti dentro al fuoco  
**__Todos dentro do fogo  
_

Seus dedos corriam pelas cicatrizes no rosto do outro, que o parou com um movimento brusco.

"Você pode ir para o inferno, sabia..."

Encarou o outro, notando como aquela luz fraca que iluminava o quarto deixava naqueles olhos um brilho escarlate, com o poder de consumi-lo, pouco a pouco.

"Só vou se for para te seguir..."

"Você é mesmo um homem sem bandeira, Squalo"

"Voi, só tem uma coisa pela qual eu tenho que lutar muito para conseguir, já me serve como um símbolo!"

E Xanxus sorriu, perverso.

_**Cicatrice poi la luce  
**__Cicatriz e depois a luz  
__**Brucia e ti si addice  
**__Queima e então vicia  
__**Tutto ha un gioco tutto è vuoto  
**__Tudo é um jogo, tudo é vazio  
__**Si, però all' inferno ci vai tu**__.  
__Sim, mas pro inferno você vai._

_**- Perverso**__, Tiziano Ferro_

_

* * *

_

Totalmente dedicada para minha querida Sinistra Negra! XD Tem o Xanxus com a trilha sonora do Tiziano Ferro...

_Só faltou o Dino! XD_

_Beijos!!!_

**

* * *

**


End file.
